The Reading Incident v2: Intoxicated
by Sano
Summary: Still the same storyline but with a different ending, and hopefully and IC Sanzo. 38 yaoi & written for the 38 Incidents project


Title: The Reading Incident v.2: Intoxicated

By: Sano

Series: Saiyuki

Pairings: 383

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimers: Saiyuki is the product of the amazing Kazuya Minekura-sama. Hey, if I owned these boys I'd get Hakkai and Sanzo to do what any yaoi fan wants them to do.

Note: Thank you to those who reviewed the previous one, I love you all for the support!! Sari-san said that Sanzo was just too OOC for the fic to be part to the project and asked me to make a new version, so I agreed… the storyline is the same, I just changed the ending. I hope this one will have an IC Sanzo! I'm keeping my fingers crossed!

-----

The Reading Incident v.2: Intoxicated IC Sanzo

**-----**

The rain continued to pound against the windows infuriatingly as it did for the past week. And for the past week tempers were running high because of their being stuck inside the inn, which wasn't good for Sanzo, who was itching to take out his gun and shoot something, but unfortunately he had no bullets left from shooting at Gojyo and Goku the night before. He would have bought some but he didn't want to get wet in the stupid storm, so he was forced to wait until the rain got lighter.

Grunting curses under his breath, he took out his nth cigarette for the day. The stupider side of his companions were smart enough not to bother him yet, or else he would've strangled them or beaten them to death.

Gojyo was vainly trying to teach Goku how to play poker, but the little monkey found the rules confusing and always had the wrong combinations. Hakkai was sitting on his narrow bed, a mountain of pillows supporting him as he balanced a book on his knees.

Sanzo noticed that reading was the only thing that Hakkai had been doing all week. It was a different book today, a bit old with the leather-bound cover a bit frayed at the edges; the letters on the front were hard to make out.

"Ne, Hakkai…I'm hungry!" Goku suddenly piped up, looking down at his growling stomach. He stared at the older youkai… usually Hakkai would already be fetching some food for him, but the youkai wasn't moving, his eyes still trained on the book before him.

"Hakkai?" He spoke again, but still the aforementioned man didn't even show any sign that he heard him. He opened his mouth again to give a louder call when Gojyo walked up to them and ruffled Hakkai's hair.

Hakkai blinked for a moment in surprise and looked up at them. "Anou… did you want anything?" He looked confused, as if he didn't even know that they were there.

"Ch' you've been so hung up on those books that you couldn't even hear the baka saru's stomach, and that could be heard a hundred kilometers away!" Gojyo explained matter-of-factly.

"Teme!" Goku shouted. And as usual, Gojyo came back with an insult until the both of them were brawling on the floor, but stopping when Hakkai called them for the meat buns they purchased last night.

Sanzo watched the scene with a mix of boredom and annoyance. For the past week it was always like this, Hakkai would be off in another planet with his books and the two idiots were the ones to try to get the brunette youkai back to level ground. The brunette youkai was ignoring everything just because of a damn book.

Sanzo was beginning to feel a little hurt, though he would hang himself first before admitting so.

The day continued with more of Hakkai's absorption, arguing, and some beating with Sanzo's Harisen, until Goku's whining finally got too annoying that they stepped out to have dinner in a restaurant since the rain had gotten easier to deal with.

Goku was watching in fascination at Hakkai, who was holding a book on his right hand and an umbrella on the other while they walked, all the while avoiding every rock or person they came across with. Hakuryu was settled on his shoulder, the dragon's beady red eyes trained on the letters on the book.

Sanzo watched Hakkai from the corner of his eye, muttering curses on every author that ever lived. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about his companion, but by some bizarre twist of fate the converted human had wormed his way into his heart with his unrelenting charm. Not that he complained of course, anyone would be stupid not to notice the youkai's enthralling demeanor.

They finally arrived at the newly opened Chinese restaurant. They were seated, Goku ordered food that was enough to feed a portion of a poor country, Gojyo teased him until they fought, Sanzo fired at them and wore out his Harisen, they ate, Sanzo brandished his gold card for the bill and they trotted back to the inn…and still Hakkai had his nose buried in a book.

When they got back to Sanzo and Hakkai's room, Goku had managed to persuade Sanzo in joining them for a game of Poker. The golden-eyed saru asked Hakkai to join them but he denied, saying that he wanted to finish reading… not to everyone's surprise.

Somewhere along the night, Gojyo had taken out enormous amounts of sake. For which Sanzo was grateful [In his head, anyway], and instantly began drinking. Gojyo had tried to engage Hakkai in their drinking but the brunette had politely declined and had gone back to his damned reading.

Sanzo had worn out his Harisen over Gojyo and Goku's head countless times before, but now he wanted to hit Hakkai too. The anger and frustration that he felt at the moment triggered his sake-filled mind and he stood up.

"Hakkai, put that book down."

Hakkai looked up, an astonished look on his face. Gojyo seemed amused by the situation and lit a new cigarette. The brunette cocked an eyebrow at Sanzo. "What are-"

"I said put the stupid book down." Sanzo spoke with such steely anger that Goku flinched and placed a hand on the monk's shoulder. "Ne, Sanzo… why don't-" He began. Sanzo turned his blazing amethysts on Goku, making the little saru back away from him.

The monk took out his newly reloaded gun and pointed it at Gojyo. "You, get out, and take the baka saru with you." He commanded scathingly. The redhead smirked and puffed out a chain of smoke.

"And leave Hakkai with you?" Two shots followed Gojyo's statement and soon Sanzo and Hakkai were alone in the room, with Gojyo warning Hakkai to shout if anything happened.

Grabbing the Sake bottle off the table, he unscrewed the cork and took a long swig of the intoxicating liquid. He took a few unsteady steps towards the brunette on the bed, his mind foggy and his tongue much too loose.

"Hakkai no baka!" He spat out as if it were some foul-tasting food. "All night you've been sitting on that stupid bed, reading that stupid book, and just looking so damn stupid with that little smile on your face!"

Hakkai looked stricken at the Monk's words. His eyes darkened and he stood in front of Sanzo, the book tucked under his arm. "Perhaps you're just too drunk to think about what you're saying, Sanzo. Because you wouldn't have said those things otherwise if you were sober." Before Sanzo could snap out a reply, the youkai grabbed the Sake bottle out of his hands and retreated to his side of the room.

Sanzo's amethyst eyes narrowed into slits and pursued Hakkai, bringing out his Smith & Wesson, he pointed it at the brunette shakily. "Give that to me." He threatened darkly.

Hakkai crossed his arms over his chest, shielding the Sake bottle and his book from Sanzo's view. "I don't think I will. You seem to have a problem about me tonight, Sanzo. Tell me and I'll give this to you."

A headache was beginning and Sanzo could feel the hammers pounding in his skull. "Dammit, just give me the bottle, Hakkai!" He made an effort to snatch it from Hakkai but in his drunken state he couldn't do much.

"Please tell me what the problem is, Sanzo-sama." The use of the honorific surprised Sanzo, but while his mind was too full of liquor, he couldn't be sure if he heard the youkai correctly.

Sighing in annoyance, Hakkai ran a hand through his brown hair. "Well, if you're not gonna tell me, then I'll just go back to my reading, ne?" He started to walk towards his bed but he was prevented from doing so when Sanzo suddenly grabbed his arm, uttering a surprised gasp, and pinned him to the wall. Hakkai tried to forcefully break out of his arms but was baffled at the strength that the blonde possessed.

Sanzo, meanwhile, was trying to ignore the warmth that seeped into his body from the man he held captive. Gritting his teeth, he cursed the other part of his body making itself known from the friction that Hakkai's body created while trying to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it, Hakkai!" At Sanzo's command, Hakkai stood stock-still, his deep green pools looking into the blonde's hazy amethyst ones. They searched each other's eyes for a moment then Hakkai uttered a sigh.

"Look, Sanzo. Fine, here's your Sake." He held up the bottle and pushed it against the monk's arm. "I'm sorry for annoying you." The grip on his arms loosened and just when he thought that it was over, the hands that were so good at aiming a gun, settled on his face.

The moment that their eyes met, Hakkai felt like he was thrown into the fire when soft and warm lips descended almost brutally on his. He laid his palms over Sanzo's chest, intending to push the monk away from him, but when the kiss became gentler, his arms wrapped around Sanzo's neck instead and pulled the man closer to him, their bodies almost melting together.

They drew apart for air, their faces flushed and their breathing ragged. Leaning his forehead against Sanzo's, Hakkai drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. A slow smile came over his lips, "What brought this on?" he whispered huskily. Suddenly, he felt as if he was the one who was drunk.

Something was jabbing him on the ribs. Grimacing, Sanzo grabbed the leather-bound book that was the source of his pain and held it in front the brunette. "Damn book." He stated and threw it over his shoulder, the book landing just in short of the window.

That obstacle taken care of, he faced Hakkai with a look that made the timid youkai blush. "Mine." He growled, capturing the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss, showing him that there were better things to do than reading.

**Owari**

**Arigato Gozaimas for reading and Please Review!!**


End file.
